Making a Family
by Kamisama Hajimemashita
Summary: Mei and Yamato are finally married, living together in an apartment at age 20. Yamato has a job as a photographer and Mei has been working part time at the local preschool. Mei has come to learn to realize that she loves children, she didn't imagine she'd be having one of her own though...at least not this soon.
1. A Family?

**_Pre-context:_**

Mei Tachibana had always thought that having 'friends' would lead to nothing but pain in her life. Her trust in others was quickly brushed away from her as a small child and she thought she would never fully heal from the pain and coldness that encroached her heart. But the day that she kicked fellow student Yamato Kurosawa down the stairs, by accident, thinking that he was a pervert who sexually harassed her by tugging on her skirt while she was ascending the staircase, was the day her life changed forever.

Yamato wasn't like anybody she had ever met before, he had a unique kindness and gentle nature about him, but he wouldn't allow anyone he cared about to be pushed around. He was in no way perfect, but that only made their connection stronger. They both had bad memories, scars, forgotten pains, but together they began to heal. Day by day, word for word they grew closer. Mei had never intended to fall for his advances, or to become his girlfriend, or anything more than that...but now she was even more, she was his wife. She was Mei Kurosawa.

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

Yamato loved the way her lips curled, caressing every word she spoke. As Yamato rolled over in bed beside the love of his life, he couldn't help but smile at the image of her sleeping face. Mei looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept and he adored it. She had started to look much more grown up since her 20th birthday a few months back, and at first Yamato thought it was just him but others seemed to take notice too. At a younger age Mei had a more heart-shaped face, messy-cut brown hair and she wore much less feminine clothing. This Mei has a thinner, longer face with delicate features. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes seemed to lighten a bit and her eyelashes grew longer and thicker without the aid of mascara or eyeliner. Her lips were plumper, and had more volume, as did her brown hair which she commonly wore down with a more elegant style of bangs that hung over her forehead, and were sometimes tucked behind her ears. Her figure had matured as well, in more ways than one. Her once flat chest had developed with soft B cup breasts and she grew a bit more curvy as well. Though Mei still felt somewhat uncomfortable in revealing outfits, she had grown more comfortable with her body. On warm summer days she would even wear lightly colored sundresses, which Yamato would sit back and admire her in. He had never met anyone more beautiful, and though he told her all the time how beautiful she was, he knew words could never do her justice. She was gorgeous, smart, and all incredibly his. For that he was forever grateful.

He reached a hand up slowly, careful not to accidentally touch her and risk waking her up. Then he let a few of his fingers brush her bangs off of her forehead, revealing her content expression as she slept. A grin formed on his lips as he tucked the strands of hair behind her ear and sighed softly. They had been married for only a 6 months now and yet it felt like they had been together forever in his eyes, like he couldn't imagine a time where she wasn't by his side. There was something breathtaking about the simple sight of her, laying beside him, hair messy pressed up against the pillow, her bare shoulders and collarbone exposed. Though she was naked from last night's affairs, she had made sure to cuddle herself under the blanket so her body was modestly covered while she slept.

He couldn't help himself, and he lightly ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek. She felt the warmth in her sleep and stirred slightly, he paused his movements and quietly chuckled. He slowly leaned in, letting his bangs tickle her forehead softly before pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. Mei felt aroused from her sleep when the pressure of his lips was against her skin, and she sighed, yawning.

" Yamato.." She murmured, her voice groggy and tired as he soon felt her arm around his shoulder press down along her back. He was so warm that she felt like she could fall asleep once more if she just held onto him. Along with growing curvier, Mei had also gained a little weight, but it was healthy weight, and she was a perfectly healthy young woman.

" Shh Mei, just go back to sleep." Yamato cooed, closing his eyes and burying his nose in the smooth tresses of her milky brown locks. That was all it took for the two to drift into sleep once more

 **The next morning...**

Mei had never been the best at waking up, though she enjoyed sleeping next to Yamato each night. She moaned with discomfort when she was forced to sit up and brush her hair out of her face, yawn a few times and stretch her legs. It was her normal daily routine, that and Yamato showering her with 'Good Morning' kisses before she could fully escape the comforter. This morning was unusual, even before she opened her eyes she felt uncomfortable. A groan was wrenched from her throat and her eyes opened wearily in a squint. She smelled Yamato's scent and gazed upon his neck and shoulders before detaching herself from him. As she shifted away from him, removing her hand from his bare back, she felt a pang of nausea deep in her stomach. Now this surprised her, and forced her to lay on her back to try and keep it under control. It pursued her anyway though, the feeling growing stronger as her intestines twisted and her stomach did flips inside of her. Not long after Mei was forced out of bed and into the bathroom, the feeling of uneasiness traveling up her throat slowly but surely. She stumbled over to the mirror and looked at the blurry image of herself steady as she blinked her vision clear. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face was puffy and she felt sluggish and bloated, which she definitely wasn't fond of.

Her eyes widened and watered over when she felt the nauseous feeling overwhelm her and she turned on her heels to face the toilet, before surrendering to the incoming wave and throwing up into the toilet bowl. It wasn't very pleasant and once it was over with, she had a pounding in her head, beating against her skull. She had no idea what could be causing it and frankly her head hurt too much for her to attempt to figure it out. Panting, she blindly raised a hand to feel along the edge of the sink for a towel to wipe her mouth with, when she touched something and felt it hit the floor. She figured she must have knocked a box of razor blades off the sink that Yamato always left out when he shaved in the morning, and reached over to pick it up.

When she picked it up into view she felt her chest tighten up instantly, her eyes reading the writing on the box in her hand. ' Condoms', it read. This was the box that Yamato had bought the other day in anticipation for the events last night since they had run out about a week ago. It wouldn't have alarmed her so much if the box wasn't unopened...unopened, meaning they didn't use one of them last night. Now she felt nauseous and achy all over... it finally hit her as she heard the bedroom light flicker on and Yamato's feet hit the floor as his yawn echoed from the bedroom to the bathroom.

" Mei? Where are you?" He called out, wondering where she had gone so early in the morning. Typically Mei slept in one Saturdays so he was a bit surprised to see her side of the bed empty. Mei would have responded if she wasn't distracted by the truth that laid before her in the form of an unopened box of condoms.

" Am I...pregnant?" She heard herself whisper, swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. She decided not to tell Yamato what was going on for now, to keep how she felt a secret and about the box of condoms too. She wasn't even sure whether she was pregnant or not, so why cause a fuss until she knew for sure? That would have been ideal of course, but soon she heard his voice again, much closer...

"Pregnant..?" His voice was soft as if he had been caught off guard. Mei turned her head quickly as her eyes fell upon Yamato standing in the doorway, his hair smoothed back from the way he slept and his sweatpants hanging on his hips. What she noticed was how alert he suddenly looked even though she could see the dark bags under his eyes from a long week of work. She opened her mouth to speak, to apologize almost when she felt vomit traveling up her throat again and she was forced over the porcelain once more. Coughing, hacking, miserable until she felt a hand against her back. Yamato's soft, strong hand against her bare skin, gently rubbing it to try and soothe her. She now felt that he had moved behind her, the fingers of his other hand carefully grasping her hair against his palm behind her head to keep it vomit-free. She felt more at ease as the shivers running up and down her spine in disgust with herself began to slow and soften, but her face was now red in embarrassment.

" For the record, I think you'd make an amazing mother." He whispered, his lips turning up in a soft smile after the fact. Mei breathed heavily after part 2 of the ordeal and took his words in, feeling heat swish about in her chest as the hand that once stroked her back came down and grabbed hers. His thumb caressed her knuckles and she was breathless, exhausted, and yet she still found a small smile.

" Yeah, you'd make a good father too." She murmured, hearing him laugh softly behind her and release her hair. She wondered what he was doing until she felt his arm curl around her side and his palm pressed up against her stomach right above her belly button. Heat flooded her face and she looked down at it, thinking about how peculiar it seemed right now. This was really happening, and next thing she knew her hand landed shakily on top of his and she closed her eyes.

" I love you..."

" I love you too Mei...all of you."

 **Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I've written a fanfiction but, I'm nearing the end of my freshman year of high school and I have some spare time again! God I can't wait for summer, jeez. Anyway, chapter 2 should be out by next weekend, and I really hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, I love Mei and Yamato so much! Please review, a first chapter is the start of it all and the feedback I get will let me know if another chapter is desired ^-^**


	2. Baby Names

Hi guys, sorry this took a little longer to update. I got sick this week and I had to study for my AP test this week which I completely forgot I had. But without further ado, here's chapter 2!

I hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

" Names? Why would we be thinking of names?" Mei mumbled, looking up from the cereal box in her hand at Yamato who was standing next to the coffee machine in the kitchen. It had been only 3 days since Mei had first thrown up and she had been experiencing regular morning sickness ever since. It only reinforced the notion that perhaps she was pregnant, which would certainly be unexpected but not completely unwelcome. Mei did love children after all, even if she was a little nervous sometimes around them.

Yamato chuckled a little at his wife's question and picked up the coffee mug once it was full, turning to face her fully. " For the baby Mei. If you are pregnant, we only have 9 months to think of a name for him or her." He explained, a smile growing on his face. " You should go have a test done at the doctor in a week or so, just so we know for sure." He suggested, taking a sip of the dark roast. Mei listened to his words while pouring the box of cereal into her bowl slowly, deep in thought about it.

" I suppose I should." She said simply. She may have been quiet on the outside, but her mind was whirring a mile a minute. Actually having a child was a huge responsibility and being a family would be another one. She was happy to know if she was pregnant, she'd have Yamato here with her, afterall she couldn't think of a better father for their kids.

" Asamitchi and Nakanishi would be happy to hear about it." Yamato added, glancing at the clock before taking a large gulp of coffee and placing the mug down on the counter. Then he walked over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth and Mei breathed a quiet sigh.

" Do you have a shoot today?" She mumbled, even though she already knew the answer to her question. He only had coffee on the morning of long shoots so he had long lasting vigor for the day. He nodded silently and looked at her in the mirror's reflection.

" You look as beautiful as ever, Mei." He chuckled under his breath, seeing her cheeks light up when she heard his compliment. Mei hated when he complimented her out of nowhere and made her blush, it was so embarrassing for him to see her weakness, though he had seen many of them in the past. She was quiet for a moment, hiding her face from his view till the color returned to her face.

"...Airi...for a girl." Mei mumbled, glancing up at him in the mirror as well, but when he heard her he looked over his shoulder, surprised. He tilted his head, wondering where that had come from, but he grinned nonetheless.

" Why Airi?" He asked curiously, biting his lip now as he reached to get his camera bag and car keys off of the coffee table. Mei got up from her chair to go get the milk carton from the fridge, her feet quietly sliding against the wooden floor.

" Because it's a pretty name, I think. It's meaning is pretty too, it means 'love jasmine'." She explained, opening the door and taking out the milk, shocked to see Yamato right beside her when she closed the door. Before she could verbally express that he caught her off guard, he stole a kiss from her lips and pulled back to kiss her forehead. He softly inhaled her sweet subtle scent and closed his eyes momentarily.

" I love you Mei, and I'll be home before you start dinner." He whispered, causing her heart beat to jump in her chest. Even now he could make her heart race, and she didn't think it would ever change.

" I love you too. Be careful okay?" She sighed, closing her eyes as well and kissing his cheek. When he retracted from her. He opened his eyes, nodded, and ruffled her hair, causing her to puff out her cheeks, pouting slightly.

" Of course." He assured her, and with that he left for work.

Once he was gone, Mei ate her bowl of cereal thinking about the baby. If she was having a baby, what would she name him or her? Would the spare bedroom in the house become the baby room? They would need a lot of things. A crib, baby clothes, diapers, toys, monitors, and they'd have to baby proof the house. It was a whole other human being she'd be bringing into the world. She began feeling a little nauseous when her mind started to wander to childbirth, and it took some willpower to keep her breakfast down.

" Baby names..." She mumbled to herself, placing the now empty bowl in the sink and then taking her phone out of her pyjama pant's pocket. When she opened the flip phone she clicked on an internet browser and looked up a list of cute baby names. There were hundreds upon hundreds, so she decided to make a little list of her favorites on her phone while Yamato was at work. It couldn't hurt to just choose some names after all, right?

After a little while, Mei managed to fall asleep on the couch, her phone on her stomach with a list of boys and girls names on her phone, Airi still the top name on her list. Once she was out though, she began to have a strange dream.

In Mei's dream...

" Isn't she beautiful?" Mei's voice was soft and tired as she looked up at Yamato who was smiling down at the infant in her arms with teary eyes. He nodded, reaching a gentle hand down to rub the pad of his thumb against the child's forehead and cheek.

" Her skin is so soft and smooth." He marveled, causing Mei to laugh a little at Yamato's awe. She nodded in agreement and leaned down to kiss the sleepy baby on the forehead. She was a beautiful child with stark black hairs sprouting from the top of her head, but her eyes were a warm chocolate brown like her mother's. Mei found herself lost in them while admiring her new daughter.

" Let's go home, Yamato." She whispered, feeling his lips pressed briefly against hers. He wiped his eyes and free of any wet streaks and nodded quickly, placing his hands on the back of her wheelchair as they continued out of the hospital to head home.

End of dream...

Mei awoke with a start, taking a deep breath as she sat up slowly, pressing the palm of her hand against her chest. She could feel it, her heart was pounding again, but harder than before. She wasn't scared, but she hadn't expected a dream like that. Sure, what happened wasn't real but she felt like the emotions were. The baby in her dream certainly looked like her's and Yamato's baby, if they had one. Mei brushed her bangs out of her face and closed her eyes for a moment to process it all before parting her lips enough to say.

" I think...I want a baby..."


End file.
